Teen Wolf: Snake in the grass
by TressBoii
Summary: A flame Kitsune by the name of Naruto Uzumaki arrives in Beacon hills looking for the one he needs to kill the demon that murdered his family


**_**Teen Wolf: Snake in the Grass**_**

_"Its been 4 years since __He __attacked my village and destroyed everything I ever loved" _thought the boy as he was walking down the side of a road. The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki, a 17 year old blonde teen who had lost his family.

Ever since that day, he vowed to have his vengeance against the demon known as the Yamata no Orochi or as he knew him...Orochimaru. That dreadful snake had attacked his village to kill his family but not because of them being kitsunes, but because of it's hunger for destruction.. Ever since the incident Naruto has been traveling to a town known as Beacon Hills to find his Aunts family to help him kill the monster.

"How much longer is this walk gonna take?" whined the boy walking next to him, "You're the one who wanted to walk" said Naruto, "No I said that we should run through the forest but you said you were to tired, which I think is utter bullshit" said the boy. "Why is me wanting to go on a relaxing walk bullshit?" asked the blonde, "Because you have enough stamina to run around a track 50 times without running out of breath" said the boy.

"Listen Mino, sometimes I just want to relax alright" said Naruto as the boy sighed, Rashad Brooks or Mino was a young boy who Naruto had found during his travels. The boy was part of an incredible race known as the Minotaurs, while when you hear that you think of a half man half bull creature; the real truth is that the Minotaurs were a race of incredible strong and durable people who if reached their full potential, could break metal with their bare hand and also be so durable that even bullets wouldn't be peirce able to their skin.

"Fine, but you owe me some Taco Bell' said Mino while Naruto groaned, the funny thing with Mino is that when he eats Taco Bell...he wants more Taco Bell and won't stop until he is completely full. 'Alright but no going overboard' said Naruto while he got a cheerful ok for a response.

**#BHHS Parking Lot#**

With the nogitsune finally gone, they could actually relax for a bit. Things have calmed down since the whole possessed stiles incident but they never really got over the deaths of Aiden and Allison. "It's so much better, not having to deal with a crazy fox spirit right?" Asked Scott as they pulled up on his Dirtbike, "you're right, now we can just relax for the rest of the school year" claimed Kira.

Right when they were about to enter the building, two people blocked of the exit. "I don't know about that" said one of the people as they had dark cloaks cover their faces and bodies, "what's that supposed to mean" said Scott as he flexed his claws, "cuz, can you please put your boyfriend on a leash" said Naruto while he took off the hood.

"NARUTO!" screamed Kira as she ran and hugged him, "what are you doing here?" asked Kira, "well I have something that I need to discuss with your mother" said Naruto, "what is it about?" asked the curious girl, "well if you take me to her then you can find out" said Naruto while she nodded. "Alright then come on" said Kira as she dragged Scott back to the parking lot.

**#Yukimura Residence#**

"Well if it isn't little Naru and a friend" said Noshiko as she seen that her daughter had brought her nephew, "Where are your parents?" asked Noshiko, "they're dead" said Naruto as the whole family gasped. "What happened?" asked Mr. Yukimura, "the Yamata no Orochi happened, he came out of nowhere and killed everyone one in the village, I was the only one to survive" said Naruto as he began to cry from the memories of his family, friends, his lover being smashed, poisoned, or devoured.

Noshiko and Kira quickly hugged him to try and comfort while Mr. Yukimura was looking into his eyes, behind those tears Naruto had the eyes of an avenger, eyes that showed his anger and hunger for vengeance. "Naruto, don't do it" said the man; surprising Naruto. "What are you talking about?" questioned the blonde, "don't try and hunt down this beast, even I know the power of this demon and you are not strong enough for it" said Mr. Yukimura, "but that's why I came here, I heard of the things that occur here in beacon hills and I thought maybe the new holder of Susano would be here" said Naruto.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what is the Susano?" Asked Scott, "in legend Susano is the god of storms who was said to slay the Yamata no Orochi while in reality it is a power that will show up in a great person, allowing them to use his blade and actually slay the beast" explained Noshiko, "which is why I came here, to find that person and convince them to help me kill it" said Naruto.

"We will figure this out later, how about for you introduce us to the boy who has fallen asleep on our couch" said Mr. Yukimura as they all looked at Mino who actually was sleeping on the couch but as if feeling everyone staring at him; opened his eyes.

"Yo" said the boy, "Mino I'd like to introduce you to my Aunt and Uncle, Mr. And Mrs. Yukimura and my cousin Kira with her boyfriend Scott" said Naruto, "Nice to meet you all, my full name is Rashad Brooks but Bro calls me Mino" said Mino as he say up.

Being curious, Scott decided to check to see if he also had a fox outline around the boy but instead of seeing a fox, he saw a bull. "Why is there a bull outline around you instead of a fox?" asked Scott, "well werewolf that is because I am not a Kitsune, I am what is known as a Minotaur" said the boy while getting surprising looks from everyone except Naruto. "But you're not a half man half bull" said Kira, "and you're not a fox so don't you think legends are a little misleading" replied Mino. "I thought the Minotaurs were extinct" said Noshiko, "I did too until I found Mino in a town with no place to stay and being bullied, I was going to help him until I saw him throw the kids away" explained Naruto.

"After that bro gave me the choice to travel with him and I accepted without hesitation" said Mino, "well then I guess you boys can stay here while you are searching for the Susanoo" said Mr. Yukimura as he and his wife walked away. "Come on, I'll show you guys to your rooms" said Kira as they all walked upstairs.

**#Next day, BHHS#**

"I can't believe that Aunt Noshiko is making me and Mino go to school" whined Naruto as they walked through the halls, "well my mom does want you too have a social life and not just go out searching for the Susanoo" said Kira as she sees Scott and begin to walk towards him. "Still sucks" said Naruto while following her. "Hey Scott" says Kira, "oh hey Kira, Naruto" said Scott while Naruto just waves, "hey Scott, who's the blonde dude?" asks Stiles, "oh yeah I forgot; this is Kira's cousin Naruto and before you ask yes he is a Kitsune" said Scott.

"Alright well nice to meet you man, the names Stiles" said the sheriff's son as he stuck out his hand, "so you're the one who was possessed by the Nogitsune" says Naruto while he shakes his hand, "yeah I was and let me say that was the worst experiences of my life if not the worst" said Stiles as he shivered at the memories. "Well if I were you I would be happy that I was alive" said Naruto with Stiles nodding.

"So what are you doing in beacon hills Naruto?" asked Stiles, "well I came to try and find the person who can help me kill a demon" said Naruto, "why am I not surprised" said Stiles, "but then my aunt decided that she wanted to enroll me in highschool" said Naruto. "Alright well we should probably get to class so see ya" said Scott as they all walked away.

_"I guess they forgot that I have no idea where to go" _thought Naruto as he saw a red-headed girl and decided to ask her for directions, "excuse me miss but do you know where the science class is?" asked Naruto, "yes I do, if you want I can take you there" replied the girl.

"Thank you, my names Naruto by the way" said the blonde, "Nice to meet you Naruto, my names Lydia" said Lydia as they started walking.

"Oh so you're the Banshee" said Naruto while she suddenly gained as look of panic and moved away from him, "how do you know that?" questioned a scared Lydia, "relax beautiful, I'm not here to capture you, I just know that from what your friends told me" said Naruto. Hearing this she calmed down but kept her guard up just in case.

"Wait how did you meet my friends?" asked Lydia, "well Scott is dating my cousin and I just met Stiles today" answered Naruto. "Oh so your Kira's cousin, does that mean you're one of those foxes too?" questioned the red-head while Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I'm a fire Kitsune, I was trained by a family friend of mine" said Naruto, "oh well this is the place so I'll see you around sometime" said Lydia as she walked away.

"Thanks it was nice meeting you" said Naruto but it seemed as if she just ignored him, _"well I guess now is the time to begin my new life in hell" _thought the blonde as he knocked on the door.

**#7 hours later#**

We now find the blond fox sitting outside of the junior high, waiting to pick up his little brother. "That was the most boring time of my life, and I've had to listen to the history of ancient foxes" said Naruto while he heard the bells go off in the school.

After waiting for awhile, Naruto saw Mino with smell other kids heading towards him. "Whats up bro, nice car" said Mino as he checked out their new ride, "yeah I know it's cool but don't you think you should introduce me to your new friends?" asked Naruto.

"Oh yeah, well this is Seth and Ashley" said the Minotaur. The kids didn't look like anything special, they were definitely twins as they had the same black hair and facial features with their clothes even looking somewhat similar. "Ok it's nice to meet you guys, the names Naruto" said the blonde, "dude you didn't tell us that you had an older brother" said Seth while Ashley nodded.

"Well it's not by blood but it might as well be" said Mino, getting a fist bump from his older brother. "Alright we should get going so where do I need to drop you guys off at?" asked Naruto as they all got in the car and pulled off, "Just drop us off at the park and I'll be home around 8 or 9" said Mino while Naruto nodded.

Eventually they made it to the park and Mino said goodbye to his brother and then went to walk around with his friends. "You know Mino your brother is really nice" said Ashley, "yeah he didn't even seem worried about trusting us or not" said Seth. "Well he knows I can take care of myself" said Mino with a smile until suddenly his eyes widened and he spun around, and saw a figure staring at him with orange eyes before disappearing.

"_I must be imagining things, there is no way __HE __would be here….right?" _thought the now frightened Minotaur as he heard Seth scream his name. _**"Soon puny bull, soon you will die"**_ whispered a person in the forest before they vanished.

**_#With Naruto#_**

"_I guess this town isn't so bad after all" _thought the blonde before his eyes widened and he stopped the car. He quickly got out into a fighting stance and ignited his hands in crimson flames, only to look around and see nothing. "That is really weird, I know I felt a presence watching me and it definitely wasn't friendly" said Naruto, after double checking to see if he might have made a mistake the young fox got back in his car. _**"Master was right, we must be careful around him" **_said a person while three others nodded behind him before they all vanished.

**_#Yukimura Home#_**

While everyone was inside eating, Naruto suddenly pulled up in the driveway before walking in the home of his family, "Hey everyone" said Naruto while he gained waves back, "Bro there is something I have to talk to you about" said MIno while suddenly Naruto looked concerned. ""What is it?" asked the blonde, "Did you happen to feel any dark presences around you today?" asked The boy, "yeah I did and i'm guessing you did too" said Naruto before he got a nod from his little brother.

"Well this isn't good at all" said Naruto as he sat down, "what does all this mean?" asked Mr. Yukimura, Naruto looked at him before sighing. "This means that there is a group of demons in Beacon Hills, and Me and Mino are their targets" said the blonde while everyone gasped.

**_#End#_**

Well that is the end of chapter one, hoping for positive feedback but don't be afraid to criticize me just don't try to verbally tear me apart. If you have any questions then leave it in the comments are PM me, Stay Red!

**_#RedKnuckles#_**


End file.
